


One Night

by murdergatsby



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Buddy is just his usual sweetheart self, Crying After Sex, Emotional Sex, First Time, Gentle Dom Le Chiffre, Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, Long Time Admiration, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, One Night Stands, Platonic Love With Sex, Possessive Le Chiffre, Self-Acceptance, Virgin!Buddy, Virginity Kink, discussion of sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Le Chiffre invites Buddy Wittenborn up for a night of passion, and neither of them realize what they're truly in for.





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I know what you're thinking. "What in the name of sinister haemolacria is this ship?"
> 
> The idea first came to me when I was scraping together new rarepairs for the (now, very over) [#EatTheRare Fest](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/post/151016761684/eattherare-2016-roundup-masterpost-eattherare) that The Hannibal Cre-ATE-ive put together. My reasoning was: 1. Buddy needs a somebody, 2. Le Chiffre needs all kinds of somebodies, and 3. Le Chiffre and Buddy are /technically/ (if you try hard enough - and I do try hard) from the same time period. 
> 
> (It kinda started as a joke, but now we're here and I think about them all the time)
> 
> All five chapters are outlined, but this is the only one complete. All tags cover the entire intended story. I had a hiccup in my creative process, and will likely be updating this based on demand. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported me on this wild ship adventure; I hope you end up liking what it is I've created. :)

Buddy searched his memory for a moment in his life more nerve wracking than this one, and found himself coming up empty.

The building Le Chiffre lived in wasn’t that tall; tall enough to be impressive but not tall enough for this elevator ride to be taking as long as it felt it was. Buddy rode in silence, a concept normally alien to him, occasionally rocking back from heel-to-toe and shooting a hopeful smile in the direction of the man who was escorting him inside. There was no comfort there.

The man’s name was Kratt, but Buddy only knew that from hearing the low frequency commands Le Chiffre gave to him. He didn’t do much more than nod and look stern, but Buddy had much reason to believe he had an accent.

 _I mean… what kind of bodyguard doesn’t have an accent, right? Probably something rough, and powerful… sounding._ He blabbed in his mind, as a way to comfort himself.

Kratt had been the one to meet Buddy at his taxi, which surprised him. He tried to joke about his own sense of direction, and state how it wasn’t likely he’d get lost from point A-to-B, but Kratt didn’t laugh and hadn’t left Buddy’s side since.

It made Buddy feel as if he were about to be punished- as if he were being escorted to the principal’s office. Of course, that wasn’t the case- Buddy had been invited. The note was simple but clear: An address and _“Hope to see you.”_

Buddy didn’t know what exactly Le Chiffre did that required him to have a bodyguard on him, but he knew Le Chiffre had money. He knew Le Chiffre liked to gamble, and that he was good at it, and he knew that Le Chiffre had a charm that was hard to say no to. He could make up quite a few stories in his head, that made the bodyguard thing make sense, based on that alone.

Le Chiffre had a cold aura too him that drew people in, hesitantly, like a light snow storm. And, he didn’t smile often but, when he did, it felt as if the world was melting. Buddy figured that was one of the reasons he was so successful in gambling; completely devoid of expression unless he wanted to be otherwise. He also figured that had to do with the cycle of gorgeous people he always brought to the bar with him, or took home with him.

Buddy wasn’t sure how long Le Chiffre had been aware of his existence, but Buddy had been appreciating him from afar for what could have easily been months. They frequented the same bar- Le Chiffre for the gambling, and Buddy for the company. Besides his winter-storm magnetism, Le Chiffre had a definite power-aura about him. He had an unspoken authority that easily brought tame to the room before him; an authority that always made Buddy swivel his seat to watch him make his entrance.

Sometimes he felt as if Le Chiffre even had his own slow motion walk but, of course, Buddy knew that was ridiculous.

It wasn’t until recently that Buddy had noticed Le Chiffre watching him too. He wasn’t nearly as attentive, and he never laughed off a blush before sipping into the remainder of this drink, but they found their eyes locking more than twice.

_Le Chiffre has the most beautiful eyes._

Despite being caught staring multiple times, they hadn’t _actually_ spoken until the night before. Le Chiffre approached Buddy on his way out for the night. He was still buttoning his jacket from being seated, and something about that made Buddy’s stomach flip long before Le Chiffre extended his hand to him.

“Buddy, right?”

Buddy nodded, bewildered by the acknowledgement.

“Le Chiffre.” He introduced, unnecessarily. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Pleasure’s mine.” Buddy stammered. It felt stupid when he said it, and reflecting on it got him even more worked up. However, Le Chiffre didn’t seem to be bothered by it any.

Le Chiffre’s eyes dropped down Buddy’s body, his tongue darting over his bottom lip while he waited for him to settle.

“I see you here every night.” He observed. “I suppose that you will also be here tomorrow.”

Buddy nodded and Le Chiffre smiled. Buddy prided himself on not collapsing in that moment. Le Chiffre’s smiles were not only rare, but they didn’t last very long. They were like a whip of lightening across his face.

“I will be seeing you tomorrow, then.”

The way Le Chiffre had said that had haunted Buddy the rest of that night, and most of his day. Not _hope to see you_. Not _I guess I’ll be seeing you._ But, _I will be seeing you._

The note was waiting for him in his usual spot when he arrived at the bar that night. A taxi was waiting for him outside, paid for. Buddy heard his own voice in his head, appeasing him- _how could you say no to all that?_

The elevator dinged, and Buddy felt it comfortably lurch into place beneath his feet. He swallowed hard as the doors opened.

Le Chiffre stood directly in front of the doors, tending to some assumed drinks at a small mobile bar. He looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised as if he weren’t accepting company.

 _Cheeky_.

“Good evening, Buddy.”


End file.
